


Burn

by MissJessicaAndie



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJessicaAndie/pseuds/MissJessicaAndie
Summary: Emotions link to magic.So you can bet in a magic school full of teenagers there's bound to be a few accidents.When an accident happens, who gets hurt? How do they deal with it?
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey, Farah Dowling & Ben Harvey & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling & Sky, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Saul Silva & Sky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 101





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I Dont own Fate/Winx or the characters and olot. I'm just playing with them for a bit if fun. 
> 
> Completey random one shot that wouldn't leave my head, it's rushed and it feels fast paced but I'm half asleep so maybe it's just me 😂 Hope you enjoy!

It's early evening and Saul is sat on the outside training mat with Sky and Ben. They've been sparring, teaching the young boy some of their own tricks when it comes to working along side someone.

“How do you not get distracted by the magic?” It’s a good question but he doesn't have a good answer, he loves to watch Farah in her element, her magic is powerful and it gives him a such a rush; he's frequently distracted by it. 

“Its something that people struggle with, including me. All you need to remember is that their life and your own is in your hands.” The blonde looks unsure with the answer and he's thankful when Ben chimes in with his own advice. 

“Its difficult for some of us not to get distracted by your fighting, it works both ways. Once you've fought with your fairy a few times you'll become far more aware of each other than you think.” Saul nods in agreement. 

“Come on. Let me show you this move and then we’re calling it quits.” Climbing to his feet he's pulling Sky up by the hand as the wave of agony hits. He’s screaming, his voice wild in the darkness; he doubles over trying to yank his jacket off. Sky's eyes are wide with panic as he looks to Ben who's already jumping up. 

“Saul?” Ben's next to him immediately trying to help him get his jacket off. 

“Put it out, Put it out!” Jacket finally off he scratches at his chest, anything to make the agony stop. The orange flames are too huge and he's too hot; it's too painful, white-hot agony spreading across him. 

“Saul. SAUL!” As if by magic it suddenly feels like he's been doused in water, it stings his skin, putting the fire out but leaving the pain. 

“What the hell was that?” Sky's stepping forward now and Saul pats himself down, confusion clouding his brain. 

“I was alight. I felt it.” Ben's looking at him like he's lost his mind. 

“No Saul you weren't.” Glancing down at himself as his brain begins to clear he realises that his friend is right, there's not a mark on him. 

“I was on fire, I could see it, FEEL it.” With sudden clarity comes a startling realisation and it feels like the floor has vanished beneath him, Bens own widening eyes tell him he's hit the same conclusion. If he’s feeling it but not living it then he knows who is.

“Farah!” Breaking into a run, they’ve barely covered any distance when a student appears. He’s shouting and the rushing in Sauls ears means it takes a moment to understand, it only confirms his fears. 

“Headmaster Silva! Professor Harvey! There's been an accident with the headmistress!” 

“Where?” He snaps at the poor informant, feeling regret instantly but not prepared to do anything about it. 

“Her classroom. Fire.” The kid bends over out of breath and they leave him behind, still running. 

“I'll meet you there.” Is Bens shout before they part ways; with him heading for the greenhouse. 

“I hope she's alright.” He's forgotten that Sky is there to be honest but is glad he is, his heart feels like it's bursting out of his chest; still in agony from the invisible flames. 

As they cross through the courtyard, they catch snippets of whispered conversations and it makes his head spin with the need to reach her. 

“He is definitely getting suspended.” 

“He hit on her and set her on fire!” The last one almost stops him short but they plough on, slowing ever so slightly as the near her class. Chaos is truly the only way to describe the scene in the corridor, students everywhere, shouting and shoving each other to get a look. Stopping so suddenly that Sky almost smashes into the back of him, he puts on his best Headmaster voice.

“Enough! Everyone back to your suites now!” No-one moves, shock of seeing him appear rooting them to the spot. “MOVE!” that does it and they scatter, clearing so he can get through. Reaching her classroom for he throws himself inside, Sky beside him. 

The first thing he sees is the large deep blue sphere on the floor, the second is the two students standing next to it; twin fairies he remembers, fire and water. He can smell burnt skin, a scent he knows all too well from their Burned one run-ins and it takes him a second to realise that Farah must be inside the shield. The twins burst into apologies immediately, the girl, seemingly the water twin; has tears in her eyes as she rapidly explains that she put out the fire as fast as she could but then the shield went up and they haven't been able to get near. She rubs her back and winces and he immediately knows that she's learned a valuable lesson about shields. 

“Wait outside.” They don't argue and he's glad because he's one second away from losing his patience. Once they're out, door shut and just himself and Sky remain; he approaches the shield. “Farah?” Nothing happens and it makes him wonder if she's even conscious; he's seen her throw it up in her sleep to protect her, has learnt that the hard way. Crouching next to it very slowly, he gently raises one flat palm and touches it. It vanishes immediately and he gets his first look at her; both men gasping. Slumped in a puddle of water on the floor against a desk leg, the grey dress she's wearing is soaked; scorched material and some missing areas showing off patches of reddened skin. The scorch marks seem to stem from the bottom and he follows the trail up her front to her chest, the skin between the top of her dress and her chin looks terrible. Black and bleeding in places, dark red and blistered in others. Holy shit where's Ben? Her eyes are closed but he's pretty certain she's not asleep, likely just in shock; her breathing is raspy at best. “Farah?”

Her eyes spring open and in typical bloody Farah fashion her first words to him are literally “I’m fine.” He glowers at her and she wilts under the force of it. “Okay, Perhaps not.” He rolls his eyes at her, wanting to pull her into his arms but not sure how to without hurting her; he settles for grasping one hand, his other going to her cheek. 

“What happened?”

“It was an accident.” She's on the defensive for the boy that did this and it automatically makes his blood boil. He knows that emotions and magic go hand in hand and he's seen people lose control; it doesn't make him feel any better. 

“Thats not what I asked.” 

“Colin he- he approached me after class, it turns out that he has some kind of silly crush and he wanted to ask me out.” Sky snorts and Saul punches him in the leg, worth it to see her smile as he hobbles around. “Obviously, I had to say no, too many reasons for that. The fact that he's only a child is a start. Unfortunately anger is one of the only emotions he hasn't gotten a handle on and my dress caught fire.” He takes a deep breath, tries to squash the murdering fury he feels towards the student; because that's not what he needs to be focusing on right now. “His sister was waiting outside and heard me scream I think, it's all a bit of a blur to be honest.” Her eyes begin to flutter, and water. Pain and exhaustion creeping in. 

Ben appears suddenly and Saul doesn’t think he's ever been more pleased to see his friend; though not so much the horror that spreads across his face as he takes her in. 

“Shit.” 

“Thanks Ben, real nice” she quips sleepily, at least her humour remains. He smiles shyly back at her.

“So what do we do?”

“I’ve got a spray that we can put on now but then we should move her to her room to get the salve on. It's going to hurt like hell though.”

“Which part?”

“All of it. Take a deep breath Farah, I'll be quick as I can.” Saul moves so he's behind her, her head turning into his shirt, hands tightening around his. As soon as the spray meets her skin, her whole body tenses and arches; her teeth sinking into her lips as he struggles to hold her still. Glancing up he realises that Sky has turned his back to them, a flicker of pride warms him; he knows how much she hates to be seen as weak. 

“Right let's get her up. Can you stand?” Ben's finished for now and they wait and watch as she worries her lip; unsure. 

“I’m not certain.” 

“Well let's try, Sky can you grab me her chair?” The boy does as he's asked quickly as then Saul is slipping from underneath her; his clothes now soaked too as Ben reaches for her other side. Taking an arm each, both with a hand on her back, they gently pull her to her feet. Her noises and breathing alert him to her pain, it's unnecessary really; he can feel it inside his own chest. Sky slides the chair underneath her and they lower her into it. The strain it took is clear immediately, she's sweating, body trembling as she takes a deep breath. 

“I better go deal with the idiot outside, then we’ll take you to bed.”

“What are you going to do with him?” Sky's eyebrow is raised as he asks; always so interested in learning from situations like these. 

“Pack him off home.” 

“No.” Her voice is harsh, defiant and he winces.

“Farah.” He runs a hand over his eyes.

“He stays.” There's a hell of a lot of finality in her words, eyes blazing but he continues anyway.

“He set you on FIRE!” 

“An accident.”

“A dangerous one, all because you ‘politely’ rejected him.”

“He stays!” 

“I don't want him near you!” Their voices have raised to shouting and he takes a breath to calm himself; he already knows she's not backing down. It's not who she is. The other two in the room are watching, eyes bouncing back and forth as if they're watching a tennis match. 

“He needs to learn control! You can't just let him out into the world.” She takes a shuddering breath and slumps back, the force of the arguing having pushed her upright. Anger forgotten he puts a hand to her fevered cheek. “Ben can teach him.” He raises his head to find Ben looking at them like a deer caught in headlights, he knows not to get in the middle, but Saul also knows he will side with Farah because she’s hurt; so he’s unsurprised when the earth fairy nods.

He sighs. “Fine. He does classes with Ben instead, but you are not to be alone with him Farah and hell help me I mean that. If this ‘crush’ looks like it's becoming an obsession or he sets anymore fires; he's gone.” She nods and smiles. “And I get to pick the punishment.” All of them wince at the evil grin he knows he’s wearing but wisely stay silent as he leaves the room to find the twins sat on the floor in the corridor. They jump up immediately meeting his furious eyes. 

“Is she okay?”

“I swear it was an accident.” 

Addressing the water fairy first he actually smiles at her; relieved and thankful she was there. “Thank you, for putting the fire out, she's got some really serious burns but we're going to get her patched up.” She smiles back then turns as they both glower at her brother.   
“Headmistress Dowling is the only reason I'm not throwing you out of here right now, she knows what emotional magic can be like and she knows that here is the best place for you to learn control. Setting fire to ANYONE is not okay; accidental or not. However from now on you will be in Professor Harveys class. This crush you have, it stops here and now, not only is she not interested but you could cost her her job with your antics. You are not to be alone with her. Understood.” The boys eyes are wide but he nods. “I want you in my office tomorrow at 8 sharp, now bed. Both of you.” 

Turning he re-enters her room to find Sky hovering worriedly, Ben leaning over her; he's by her side in seconds. “What’s happened?” 

“She's fine I'm just a little worried about her fever, can you tip her head back?” The woman's eyes are shut and she's shivering but before he even touches her he can feel the heat. Placing one hand on her head, his other tips her chin and opens her mouth as Ben empties a vial down her throat. “Right lets get her to bed.” 

“I’ll carry her.” He turns to the young boy. “Thanks for your help, we've got it from here. Go back and check that no ones doing anything stupid in our building?” Nodding, Sky bids them goodbye and leaves. “Farah? I'm going to lift you now okay?” He's pretty certain she's out of it, but he figures warning her might stop her shield from blasting his arse across the room. Sliding a hand down her back, another under her legs he lifts her into his arms, cradling her to his chest as Ben pulls a blanket from seemingly nowhere and covers her. She whines and pushes her head into his chest but he's pleased to feel that her fever’s already reducing a little. “Is she going to be okay?” His voice is quiet as they manoeuvre through the corridors; it's a question he hasn't wanted to ask out of fear. 

“I hope so; It's pretty bad Saul. We got extremely lucky that the girl put her out when she did, it looks like her dress hasn't stuck to her skin. It might leave her pretty scarred, emotionally and physically.” Saul huffs.

“I wanted to kill him.” His voice is laced with venom.

“I know.”

“He hurt her.”

“I know. It's always strange when there are accidents like this. We're soldiers, so the person hurting one of us is usually an enemy. He didn't mean it, you've seen even Farah and I lose control sometimes.” 

“I know.” it's a whisper in the dim light of the corridor outside her room because he knows his friend is right. Reaching her room he's extremely thankful to find that though the door is shut it's unlocked and Ben opens it for them to cross through. Deciding that because she's soaked the bathroom is probably the best place to start, he heads there and lowers her gently onto the toilet seat. She stirs, beautiful brown eyes meeting his grey. 

“Hi.” 

“Hey.” He smiles down at her. “Ben, how do you want to do this?” He's become aware that they need to get her naked, it's necessary to help her but it doesn't stop the blush creeping up his neck. 

“Farah, can you stand?” She shakes her head immediately and it makes him nervous; she doesn't usually like being helped. “Can you try? Saul will take your weight.” She turns her eyes to him, her cheeks pinkening and nods. 

“Right we’ll get her on her feet, get her dress off; get her dry. I'll put the salve on and then we’ll bandage her up and get her dressed.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The whole process doesn't take as long as they originally expected, and they've just finished her bandages and are wrapping her dressing gown around her when there's a knock at the door. 

“Its Sky.” Farah tells them eyes glowing blue, before fluttering shut.

“Enough with the magic woman, save your energy.” He admonishes as Ben leaves to open the door. He's back a second later, a pile of clothes in his hand.

“He brought you some dry clothes Saul, figured you wouldn't be heading back tonight.” 

“Hes a good kid. Right Miss Dowling; bed.” She smiles widely at him, now she's dressed and the salve is on he can see she's feeling a little better. Arm around her waist they pass Ben and head for the bed, pushing her down gently when they reach it and lifting her legs up for her. Disappearing to get changed, leaving Ben to watch over her, he stands facing the mirror and runs his hand over his face. What a day. The pain in his own chest is barely there anymore and he knows that's because the salve is working for her; imbibed with magic Ben has promised it will heal her fast as long as they watch for infection. Eyeing her ruined dress lying on the floor of the shower he drops his own wet clothes to join it and shrugs on the t-shirt and boxers. When he returns to the bedroom his friend is sat on the bed next to his fairy, her eyes are damp and he knows that they've been discussing the likelihood of scarring. He jumps up when he hears Sauls return.

“I’m off, will you two be okay?” Farah nods and so he does the same. “I’ll be back first thing for a bandage change.” As he leaves she raises gentle eyes to his and pulls back the duvet next to her; her hand patting the empty space. He obliges and she immediately tucks herself into his side, her head on his chest. Running his own hand down the sleeve of her silk gown he waits for whatever it is she wants to say. 

“Thank you.” He smiles, silly fairy.

“Always Farah.” 

“Ridiculous really, I thought everyone knew that I don't date, they whisper about it enough. Certainly not a student either.” She shudders but the topic catches him of guard.

“Why don't you?” It's out of his mouth before he can stop it, because he's genuinely curious. In all the years he's known her he's never seen her romantically date anyone. He knows she's slept with people, she's a beautiful woman it's not surprising; but never a relationship.

“I’ve just been waiting for the right person to ask me.” His heart rate speeds up, he dares to hope that she's going somewhere with this. 

“Perhaps you should ask them.” 

“Thats very modern of you.” Shifting so he can see her face, her eyes lock with his. “I’m afraid to.”

“Maybe they're afraid too.” He is truly, they've been closer than friends for decades but neither of them have ever made the move. She hums and it vibrates against his chest, a pleasant tickling reminding him she's still there.  
Her hand comes up to rest on his cheek, eyes staring so deeply into his he wonders if she can see his soul. 

“Would you go on a date with me?” It's almost a whisper and it's so completely vulnerable that it makes his heart ache. 

“Only if they'll be more than one.” She beams, that truly award-winning smile and he melts as she pulls herself up so their faces are almost touching. Her lips press against his and he forgets to breathe. It's perfect and he raises a hand to cradle her head so she can't move away. His tongue slides across her bottom lip and she opens up so he can push inside. She moans and it's a sound that shoots straight to his groin, shaking him from the heaven he's experiencing. Pulling away, he lightly kisses her one last time. 

“Tomorrow.” Snuggling back down they fall asleep entwined and finally happy.


End file.
